


Right Now

by m_organasolo



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, post-season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_organasolo/pseuds/m_organasolo
Summary: Maeve wonders how long her relationship with Otis is going to last.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fanfic in years (and never in English), so excuse me if this isn’t exactly up to standards, but I love them too much and I wanted to get it out of my system after the season 2 finale has been all I can think for a week. Also, the world needs more Otis x Maeve fanfics.

They’re sitting on the couch in his living room, wrapped in each other. It hasn’t been long since they started being together, but this moment feels so natural. Her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist, the both of them quietly watching TV. Maeve wants to take it all in because she doesn’t know how long it will last. She feels as if the all-consuming aloneness will return to haunt her life at any moment.

“Otis?”, her voice echoes in the room. 

“Hm?”, he simply responds, eyes still glued to the screen. 

Maeve sits up from the comfortable position. She turns to Otis, looking him directly in the eye.

“How long do you think this is going to last?”, she asks. 

“What?”, he reverts a little confused. 

Otis reads the concern on her face. He’s seen Maeve vulnerable quite a few times during the past few months, and as grateful as he is that she is opening up to him, he still feels a heaviness in his chest every time he sees her eyes glisten with tears. 

“This... us....”, she tries again. “How long do you think we’re going to last?” 

Otis sighs. He knows better than to make promises he can’t keep, but there’s one thing he promised himself he’ll never do again, and that is he won’t ever let Maeve down again. 

“I wish I could say forever”, he tries to comfort her. “But we both know that I’m a dickhead, so the odds of me messing it up are... considerably high.” 

Otis takes her hands in his.

“But we’re finally together now. After everything. And it’s been good so far, I think”, he continues.

“Pretty good”, she replies. The right corner of her mouth curls up into a slight smile. 

“So let’s just focus on the present”, he pauses. “Because all we have is... right now.”

Maeve looks at him, a big smile on her face, and his heart melts. He wonders if he’ll ever get tired of making her smile. 

“Good?”, he asks.

“Good”, she nods as they both settle back into his couch. 

“I love you”, he tells her for the he-doesn’t-know-how-many-th time. 

“I love you, too”, she confesses for the first time. 

Maeve will remember this moment in ten years’ time. As they’ll both be sitting on the couch in their living room, wrapped in each other, newly engaged, she will remember his words. She won’t wonder how long they will last, and grateful that the all-consuming aloneness hasn’t returned to haunt her life, she’ll take in every little moment with Otis, because all they have is right now. 


End file.
